The present invention relates to a recorder. More particularly this invention concerns an apparatus for periodically recording on a recording or registering strip the position of an indicator moveable in an indicating direction.
It is frequently necessary to prepare a permanent record of fluctuations in some parameters such as temperature, pressure, voltage, or virtually any other measureable phenomenon. To do this an apparatus is provided which periodically records on a recording strip or the like the position of an indicator which is movable in an indicating direction and whose position shows the variable being measured. Thus at regular intervals the position of the indicator is recorded so that a permanent record of the phenomenon being measured with respect to time is obtained.
Such an arrangement is known having an electromagnet which is regularly and periodically actuated so as to press the indicator against the recording strip and make a mark thereon, normally by interposition of a inking ribbon or the like. Synchronously with this action a stepping motor is operated so as to advance the strip past the marking location by an increment. Thus two separate drives or actuating mechanisms are used, one for the printing element which presses the indicator against the paper strip and another for advancing the paper strip.
It is also known an other arrangement with a synchronous motor actuate both, the printing element and the advance of the paper strip. But this arrangement needs a complicate gear and much driving energy.